


What Was Lost

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and John promised to spend their birthdays together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Dry Ice Birthday Challenge' found at http://www.livejournal.com/community/dry_ice/66339.html

The furniture in the studio apartment went past minimalist and well into bare. There was a mattress and spring resting on the floor. A comforter was thrown over it, but not well enough to cover the absence of sheets. Next to it, there was a cardboard nightstand with two skewed drawers. Cracked paint was the only thing adorning the walls. A worn out wooden table with four mismatched chairs completed the furnishing.

St. John sat alone, watching the small round cake resting in front of him. The candles had been lit and melted as Pyro had used his powers to increase the flame. Now, a pool of warm wax stood in their place.

He jumped when he heard footsteps. The chair fell backwards as he stood up. John faced the intruder, his lighter firmly in his grasp. 

"Happy birthday, John." Bobby came into the light provided by the single bulb, hanging from the ceiling. He smiled at John as he presented the wrapped box he was holding.

John relaxed slightly as he saw his former lover, but his expression stayed guarded. He was well aware Bobby could harm him in ways others never could. "What are you doing here?"

"We said that we would always celebrate birthdays together." Bobby put the box on the table and neared the other man. "You can put that away. I'm not here to hurt you."

John looked at the zippo and snorted. "No, you've already done that and no mutant power would have protected me." However, as he spoke, he pocketed the lighter. "You've done your duty. You can go now."

Bobby shook his head. "We haven't celebrated yet." He took another step, until they were so close that he could feel John's warm breath on his skin. "Can I kiss the birthday boy?"

How inviting, how easy it would be to give in and do what Bobby said, but John was never one to do the easy thing.

Pushing Bobby away, he watched with a smirk as the other man stumbled back, but the smirk turned quickly into anger. "What the fuck do you think I am? You got tired of that frigid bitch and you came here to have some fun. Well, fuck you, Bobby."

Moving slowly as if he were approaching a hurt animal, Bobby closed the gap between them. "I was stupid, John. I was fascinated by the fact that Rogue couldn't touch anyone, but it was more than that." He laid his hand on John's hips, and rested his forehead against John's as he began to whisper. "You were pulling away from me, from the institute, and I was scared. I should have talked to you, I know, but instead I used Rogue as an escape. She was safe since we could really never get close. I used her and I hurt you." He paused for a moment, his fingers brushing against John's cheek. "I'm so sorry, John. I didn't want..." His voice cracked as emotions overwhelmed him. Bobby found the strength to bury his fingers in John's thick hair, and to say, "For what it's worth, I never stopped loving you. You were my friend and my lover. God, I've missed you like hell."

"Bobby..." Low, filled with regret and hurt, John's voice rang in the air.

"No, John, you don't have to say it. I know it's my fault and I'm not asking you to forgive me." Bobby cupped John's face as he concentrated in stopping the tears that were pooling in his eyes. "Let me share today with you. I know it's selfish, but we promised, remember? Just today, please."

John pulled back, but only enough so he could stare at Bobby. He had always loved Bobby's intense gaze, icy blue eyes that held a fire that John had hoped to control, a hope that had disappeared with Rogue's arrival. "What if I don't want it to be just today? Want if I want more?" His hands slid down Bobby's chest. "I can't... can't have you here for a day and never see you again. I felt like I was dying inside when I left, and I can't go through it again."

Joy, hope, and a tinge of fear sprang inside Bobby and he flashed a bright smile. "You won't have to. I don't want to leave you and the Professor... he kept waiting for you to come back. He'd be happy to have you at the institute again." He looked around. "What about Magneto?" 

"He's gone. Something about finding out that he had children and needs to find them. I wasn't paying attention." John shrugged. "I'm alone here."

"No, you're not. I'm here, and I'm going to kiss you now, unless you decide to push me again." The joke fell flat as his fear shone through. Bobby looked into John's eyes, hopeful, and slowly he leaned forward until their lips met.

"Oh, God. Bobby..." Touching, smelling, kissing, nothing was enough as John felt a fire ignite, a fire that had little to do with his powers. "Missed you."

How he found himself with his back pressed against the wall, Bobby would never know or care. The solidity of the wall was the only thing keeping him standing while John left bite marks along his collarbone, pulling at his black t-shirt to have better access, and why were they still dressed? "John...Johnny... I need..."

"What, Bobby? You need what? You need to be kissed and licked? You need to be fucked?" Low, growled words spoken a breath away from Bobby's ear, so close that John could see the goose bumps form on his lover's skin. "What do you need?"

Image after image ran through his head like a movie and he groaned as his cock twitched in the confine of his jeans. What did he want? Too much, everything, and yet one word encapsulated all his desires. "You. I need you."

His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched and John could only answer 'Oh!', before he was pulling at Bobby's shirt, uncaring of the ripping he was causing. Blindly walking toward the bed, John tried to get them naked, but he kept getting distracted by Bobby's warm skin.

He pushed Bobby on the bed. He took a moment to slip his lover's pants off before lying on top of Bobby. "I don't even live at the Institute anymore and you're still stealing my clothes." His hands rested over the boxers Bobby was wearing.

Bobby grinned. "You can take them back." Even as he spoke, he raised his hips to facilitate the task.

When they were finally naked, the grin disappeared. Bobby couldn't breathe. He had been waiting for this moment, dreamt of another night, another chance to be with John, prayed that he could find his lover again.

John had to have seen all of that in his eyes; it was the only explanation for the tenderness with which John was touching him. Bobby didn't deserve it, didn't deserve the love he saw in John's eyes. How could he have been so stupid. He closed his eyes, and tears formed without his permission. "I love you, John."

"I love you, too. I'm not leaving again. I promise, but please..." John kissed the tears away. "Don't cry, Bobby. I want you to be happy."

"Fuck me, please." Bobby whispered. A pang of jealous flashed through him when he saw John reach into the top drawer and bring out a bottle of lube. "I bet you've been having fun without teachers and rules." He tried to cover his jealousy with a forced smile, but he had never been good at fooling John.

"Yah, loads of fun. Me and my right hand." John smiled and shook his head. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not cute; I'm horny," Bobby said while he bucked up, letting his hard cock slide against John's body. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked with a grin.

"I could never let a friend suffer, could I?" John answered with a smirk.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up and get on with it," Bobby challenged, but when he felt John's fingers on him, his desire spiked and words fled away. 

Bobby was always gorgeous in John's eyes, but in moments like this... "Beautiful." Total surrender was what Bobby gave him, and soon he was sinking into that tight body that had held center stage in his erotic dreams. "Fuck, you feel..."

"You, too." Bobby's fingers dug into John's back, riding the pain, waiting for it to transform into indescribable pleasure. When John began to rock against him, his entire world narrowed to his lover. Their eyes never looked away while John moved unhurriedly. He bit his lip not to beg John to speed up, to take him, to possess him. But this was for John and if this was what he wanted, then Bobby would gladly give it to him.

John's fingers laced with Bobby's as he continued to slide in and out, reforging a connection that went past the physical. "I love you, want you, need you," he whispered in a never-ending mantra.

"John...oh, God... Johnny." These words were the only warning before strings of come covered their bodies. John continued to fuck him as his body shook and Bobby held tighter, caressing his lover with a need that had been barely satisfied. "I've got you, Baby, not letting you go this time. I need you so fucking much."

For the first time, John closed his eyes, trembling under the power of his orgasm. He lay helplessly, his head buried in the crook of Bobby's neck. He felt his lover pull at the comforter, until it was wrapped around them.

Bobby nudged John with his chin, shifting their bodies until they were staring at each other. "So..."

"Yeah?" John answered still breathless.

"You need help packing?" Bobby asked with a smile on his face.

John snorted. "Think you can give me time to breathe again?"

"Umm... Yeah, I think I have no choice. I need you alive if I want you to fuck me again."

John chuckled as he rolled off. He pulled Bobby close until they were spooned against each other. Silence enveloped the room for a moment. "I'm glad you came."

Bobby smiled. "I'm glad I came as well." Then he turned his head and grinned at John. "In more ways than one."

"Right. I forgot that you were a sex maniac." John kissed Bobby's neck. "Bobby...I'm going to come back, but... I see you flirting with that bitch or anyone else, I'm going to kill you both."

The edge of darkness in John's voice left no doubt in Bobby's mind that this wasn't an exaggeration, but the simple truth. Bobby squeezed John's hand. "You won't have to." He rolled around, and brushed John's hair. "You still haven't opened your gift."

"Oh, shut up and let me rest. We'll leave in the morning, okay?" John waited for Bobby's approval, before moving close to his lover. His lips brushed against Bobby's as he said, "You're wrong. I unwrapped the best one."


End file.
